


Too Quiet

by all_decay



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Когда в городе становится слишком тихо, кто знает, к чему это может привести.





	Too Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Последние пару месяцев меня никак не отпускает этот шип. Я уже по нескольку раз перечитала все фанфики, даже перебралась в англофэндом, теперь вот, не удержалась, и написала сама. Скорее всего, это единичный случай и мне просто хотелось высказаться.
> 
> З.Ы. Вот такая странная картинка (мини-комикс?) меня неожиданно вдохновила на эту работу: https://a.radikal.ru/a26/1909/8f/a5dbe57ea48b.jpg
> 
> З.З.Ы. Толковый обоснуй исчез в процессе написания, однако этим мальчикам он особо и не нужен))

_И — не верь тишине:_   
_Тишина — это тоже обман._   
_А. О. Белянин_

  
  
  
Джейсон замер на крыше дома в одном из самых неблагополучных районов города, старательно прислушиваясь к звукам улиц, однако ничего стоящего его внимания вокруг не происходило. Не вмешиваться же в самом деле в домашние разборки? Ну изменила, ну поставил он ей пару фингалов, так не смертельно же!  
  
Слишком тихо. По его каналам сегодня глухо, и даже полицейский сканер ничего важного не передавал. Нет, преступники никуда не делись, но действуют все как-то по мелочи: ни тебе захвата заложников, ни продажи наркотиков в особо крупном размере, побег психов из Аркхема тоже бы подошел. Однако была только парочка скучных перестрелок, где даже никого не ранили, да короткая погоня. В общем, ничего, с чем полиция Готэма сама бы не справилась.  
  
Скучно. Уже прошла половина ночи, а у него по-прежнему целы все запасные обоймы. Да и в основной не хватало патронов, лишь потому, что он пару раз шмальнул по наглой вороне, которой почти удалось стащить его сэндвич.  
  
Подавив зевок, Джейсон снял раздражающий шлем, — а куда деваться, приходится носить, образ и все такое, — и прохладный ночной воздух тут же приятно освежил голову. Все же в шлеме трудновато дышать, зато есть один несомненный плюс — фильтр. Джейсон мог только порадоваться, что выбрал для отдыха крышу повыше и сюда не доходил обычный для большей части Готэма запах гари, нечистот и дешевого алкоголя.  
  
Внизу по-прежнему ничего интересного не происходило, даже «рогатый» муженек прекратил истерику, и Тодд потянулся к внутреннему карману за пачкой сигарет. На самом деле он не слишком часто курил, только когда был раздражен, чтобы успокоить нервы, или после хорошего секса, или когда ему было скучно. Но достать пачку так и не успел, услышав, как позади него кто-то мягко приземлился. Лишь один человек во всем Готэме мог приблизиться к нему незаметно, ни интуиция, ни внутренний сканер на него попросту не реагировали. Собственно, он и прыжок-то на крышу услышал лишь потому, что сегодня в этом чертовом городе было слишком тихо.  
  
А вот чего он не ожидал, что на него налетят со спины и повиснут на нем, обхватив руками и ногами. Джейсону пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы удержаться на ногах и не нырнуть вместе с ношей вниз с высоты десятого этажа.  
  
— Привет, Крылышко. Скучаешь? — прямо над ухом раздался раздражающий и до нельзя жизнерадостный голос Найтвинга. Впрочем, было бы странно окажись там кто-то другой.  
  
Джейсон чуть слышно зарычал, сначала из-за дурацкого появления этого позера, а затем чуть громче, когда услышал детского прозвище, которым Дик упорно продолжал его называть.  
  
— Чего тебе, Птичка? — устало выдохнул Джей, понимая, что от Грейсона теперь так просто не избавиться. Он было подумал, все же достать сигареты, вот только Дик, на дух не переносящий дым, все равно их выбросит, а пачка последняя.  
  
— Просто решил поздороваться с любимым младшим братишкой. Сегодня слишком тихо на улицах, и я знаю, как ты не любишь такие ночи, вот и подумал, что компания тебе не повредит, — не заметив недовольства, ответил Дик, продолжая висеть на парне. Пусть Грейсон и не был пушинкой, однако его вес ощущался вполне комфортно, даже приятно в какой-то степени. Джей в очередной раз порадовался, что умудрился перерасти старшего брата, причем настолько, что Дик рядом с ним казался, ну, миниатюрным, что ли.  
  
— А я всегда говорил, что думать тебе вредно. Вечно всякая чушь в твою хорошенькую голову приходит, — хмыкнул Джейсон и подхватил висящего на нем парня под бедра, когда тот начал сползать.  
  
Дик лишь фыркнул, но не обиделся, привык, наверное.  
  
— Хотел предложить тебе побегать немного, размяться, пока ты тут окончательно не впал в апатию.  
  
— Не думаю… — но договорить Джейсон не успел. Склонившись к самому его уху, Дик вдруг тихо и горячо зашептал:  
  
— Догонишь меня и сможешь меня трахнуть. А если нет, то твоя задница — моя.  
  
Джейсон весь затрясся от предвкушения. Вообще подобным образом они нередко развлекались, однако трахнуть себя Дик позволял далеко не часто. Обычно они обходились взаимной дрочкой, реже минетом, а пару раз Тодд все же подставлял зад брату. И когда такая возможность сама идет в руки, грех ею не воспользоваться.  
  
Каким-то невероятным образом извернувшись, он перетащил Найтвинга со спины прямо перед собой, подхватив его под ягодицы, с нескрываемым удовольствием их помяв.  
  
— Готовь свою чудесную попку, Птичка, потому что я собираюсь ею воспользоваться по полной.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Дик вдруг подался вперед и впился в губы Джейсона жарким поцелуем, и пока тот пытался это осознать, он уже высвободился и спрыгнул с крыши вниз, чтобы тут же ухватиться за трос и полететь.  
  
— Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, Крылышко! — донеслось до Джейсона чуть насмешливое. Он хмыкнул, но советом пренебрегать не стал.  


***

  
  
_Бэтмен приземлился на выступ здания и застыл там, словно еще одно каменное изваяние. Это была одна из тех редких ночей, когда было тихо. Пожалуй, даже слишком тихо. За все время патрулирования ему ни разу не пришлось вмешаться. Одна из лучших ночей Готэма. Брюс только потянулся к передатчику, чтобы сообщить Альфреду, что возвращается, как услышал знакомый смех недалеко внизу. Найтвинг часто летал, смеясь, чувство свободы в эти моменты просто переполняло его, однако в этот раз причина у него была иной: за ним по пятам следовал Красный Колпак. И судя по рычанию и редким выкрикам «Сдохни, Найтвинг!», особой радости от погони он не испытывал. Вообще Джейсон неплохо себя чувствовал на высоте, однако в нем не было той легкости, что всегда была присуща Дику, потому и угнаться за ним было нелегко._  
  
_Брюс слегка напрягся, когда у самого края крыши Найтвинг чуть притормозил, словно решая, куда ему прыгнуть дальше, и в этот момент его настиг Колпак. Джейсон схватил его и, выстрелив из тросомёта, перенес их обоих на крышу соседнего здания, расположенного прямо под местом наблюдения Бэтмена. Обзор получился идеальный. Брюс ждал, что, только приземлившись, его старшие сыновья начнут драку, и уже готов был сорваться с места и лететь их разнимать, но вместо ударов, Дик вдруг набросился на Джейсона с поцелуями._  
  
_Нет, Брюс, разумеется, знал, что Дик и Джейсон часто общались, и даже поощрял такое рвение, поскольку это хорошо сказывалось на Красном Колпаке и трупов после его появлений становилось с каждым разом все меньше. Но чтобы их общение было настолько близким, ему и в голову прийти не могло. Оттого он и замешкался, не успел вовремя сообразить и исчезнуть, а затем в его наушнике раздались голоса…_  


***

  
  
— Какого хрена, Дикки, ты мне поддался! — прорычал Джейсон, с сожалением отрываясь от губ Грейсона, однако негодование внутри требовало выхода.  
  
— Совсем немного.  
  
— И зачем?  
  
— А разве не ясно? — Дик растянул губы в совершенно блядской ухмылке и стиснул своими ладонями задницу Джейсона. — Я люблю твою попку, Джей, но не так сильно, как твой большой член, — его ладонь плавно переместилась вперед и накрыла уже наполовину возбужденный орган, мягко его поглаживая.  
  
Джейсон сдавленно застонал, поддавшись ласке.  
  
— Мог бы просто попросить выебать тебя, а не устраивать эту чертову гонку через половину города.  
  
— Мог, — легко согласился Грейсон. — Но так было интересней.  
  
Подавившись воздухом от возмущения, Тодд даже не нашел что на это сказать, потому снова зарычав, втянул Дика в жадный, грубый поцелуй. Здравого смысла Найтвинга хватило на то, чтобы полностью уступить инициативу, иначе Джейсон бы его попросту разорвал на части. Он терзал его рот, до боли, может даже до крови кусал его губы, чтобы затем с какой-то садистской нежностью зализывать укусы.  
  
— Джей, пожалуйста… — между поцелуями простонал Дик. И Тодду окончательно снесло крышу. Он разрывался между желанием размазать Грейсона по стенке и выебать его до потери сознания, прекрасно понимая, что долгожданную разрядку он получит в любом случае. Словно почувствовав его состояние, Дик осторожно обхватил его лицо своими ладонями и коротко, но нежно поцеловал в губы. Джея отпустило.  
  
На крыше находилось несколько хозяйственных построек, — из-за плотной застройки улиц люди часто использовали любое свободное пространство для своих нужд, — к одной из них Джейсон и толкнул Дика, резко разворачивая и заставляя упереться руками в стену. Он знал, что костюм Найтвинга состоит из нескольких частей, поэтому легко нашел место соединения на поясе и стянул нижнюю часть почти до колен.

— Поддувает, — усмехнулся Дик, однако услышав в ответ что-то нецензурное, тут же замолчал, что странно, ведь обычно заткнуть его можно было разве что кляпом, ну или членом, смотря в какой позе они развлекались.

Джейсон опустился на колени, какое-то время с немым восторгом разглядывая без сомнения лучшую задницу Готэма, до конца не веря, что он первый и единственный, кто ее имеет. Стянув перчатки, он нежно огладил ягодицы, а затем его понесло: он сжимал, царапал, целовал обе половинки, даже прикусывал, правда стараясь не оставлять следов, чтобы не портить совершенство. Пусть только попробуют его упрекнуть в пренебрежении к искусству!

— Безумно хочу вылизать тебя, — томно произнес он.

Сверху послышался протяжный стон, возможно оттого, что Джейсон, не удержавшись, все же оставил не яркий засос на левой ягодице, и Дик чуть слышно прохрипел:

— Только не после нашей пробежки.

— К сожалению, — вынужден был согласиться Тодд. Они полночи на ногах, на самом деле, душ не помешал бы им обоим. Но внезапно перед его лицом возник пакетик со смазкой, и сожалеть о чем-то дальше было нецелесообразно.

Он поднялся на ноги и, заставив Дика прогнуться в спине, выдавил немного геля на пальцы. От холодного геля или неожиданности Дик сразу же дернулся, едва палец прикоснулся к его дырочке.

— Расслабься, Птичка, — промурчал Джейсон и осторожно начал вводить в него кончик пальца. Вошел он легко, но все же было слишком тесно внутри. Вынув палец, он нанес еще немного геля и начал вставлять сразу два пальца, стенки ануса поддались, и он вошел до конца. Дик опять дернулся и застонал. И этого почти хватило, чтобы Джейсон вновь потерял голову.

Двигая пальцами в стороны, он осторожно растягивал парня, подготавливая его для себя, и нащупав простату, со всем старанием начал ее массировать. С легкостью добавив к первым двум третий палец, Джей старался еще больше раздвинуть стенки ануса. Дик уже не мог контролировать себя, он дрожал всем телом и стонал, не переставая, а его колом стоящий член, истекал смазкой, требуя к себе внимание.

— Боже, Джей, я так скоро кончу.

Уже с трудом соображая, что делает, Джейсон приспустил свои штаны и, выдавив остатки смазки, щедро размазал ее по своему члену, хотя он и так был весь мокрый от прдэякулята. А затем с силой подался вперед, вставляя член до упора.

Дик вскрикнул и попытался отстраниться, все же природа Джейсона не обделила, и той подготовки попросту могло не хватить, поэтому он обхватил парня обеими руками за талию, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, и начал совершать поступательные движения. Сопротивлялся тот недолго — видно болезненные ощущения быстро сменились удовольствием, и он начал помахивать своей задницей, позволяя максимально глубоко входить в него. Уже на пике блаженства Джейсон ощутил, как анус Дика начал сокращаться, и он начал кончать следом. Не в силах больше шевелиться, он просто упал на спину парня, кончая ему в зад, пока тот спускал под себя.

Через какое-то время он осторожно вынул свой член и столь же осторожно убрал его в штаны и застегнул ширинку. Теперь ему определенно нужен был душ. Дик же распрямившись, тут же скривился, ощутив, как по его бедрам начала стекать сперма.

— Какого черта ты кончил в меня, Джейсон?! — возмутился он. — Как я должен теперь костюм надевать? Мне ведь еще несколько часов патрулировать!

Потянувшись, он повел ладонью между ног, но таким образом убрать все было невозможно, и теперь он озадаченно рассматривал белесые следы, оставшиеся на пальцах, явно не зная обо что их вытереть. Джейсон протянул ему носовой платок. На вопросительный взгляд Найтвинга он лишь коротко ответил: «Альфред». Это была одна из немногих вещей намертво вбитых в него дворецким: у любого уважающего себя мужчины всегда должен быть с собой носовой платок.

Джейсон еще не вполне отошел от ошеломительного оргазма и только поэтому не среагировал привычной колкостью на выпад Дика, зато теперь с огромным интересом наблюдал, как тот старается избавить себя от последствия их страсти. И либо его заводит все, что делает Найтвинг со своим телом, либо он просто конченый извращенец, но его член вновь начал вставать. Он хмыкнул:

— Интересно, что сказал бы наш дорогой папочка, увидев тебя сейчас?

— Да ничего хорошего, — фыркнул Дик. Он как раз закончил приводить себя в относительный порядок, и реакция Бэтмена была последним, о чем он мог думать.

— Можем спросить. — Джейсон поднес руку к уху и надавил на передатчик: — Привет, Бэтс. Как тебе представление?

***

_— Поговорим об этом позже, — абсолютно бесстрастным голосом ответил Брюс, на прямо заданный ему вопрос. А затем сделал то, чего не совершал уже много лет — попросту сбежал. Ему взрослому мужику, отцу четверых детей и грозе всех преступников Готэма, вдруг стало ужасно неловко._

_Вообще он должен был сразу догадаться, что возможность слышать все, что происходит на соседней крыше, возникла не из-за технического сбоя, однако он был настолько заворожен зрелищем, что не придал этому никакого значения. Как и зум в его линзах, наверняка засбоил, ведь не мог же он сам включить его, чтобы во всех подробностях рассмотреть, как член Джейсона вколачивался в зад Дика. До него не раз доходил шепот с улиц о безупречной заднице Найтвинга, но до этого момента он старался его игнорировать — как можно, ведь это же его сын! Но даже этот довод разума не помешал ему возбудиться. Его член был напряжен так, что казалось, проломит особо прочный кевлар. Хотелось наплевать на все правила приличия и морали, и засунуть в штаны руку, останавливало лишь то, что связь двусторонняя, а ему вряд ли бы удалось сдержать свой голос._

_Стоило признать, что парни выглядели весьма органично и, несомненно, наслаждались самим процессом и друг другом. И это явно была не первая подобная их связь. Вообще, из того, что ему было продемонстрировано, Брюс сделал вывод, что эти двое важны друг для друга гораздо больше, чем сами осознают, и мешать чему-то зарождающемуся между ними, он не собирался, хотя и не был от этого в восторге. Хотя бы потому, что вынужден был спустить себе в кулак, прячась в тени домов, как какой-нибудь извращенец._

***

Джейсон услышал, что связь прервалась и усмехнулся. Однако Дику смешно не было ни разу:

— Брюс нас видел?

Тодд негромко рассмеялся:

— И не просто видел. Уверен, что после твоих стонов хер у него стоит так, что им можно гвозди забивать.

В одно мгновение Грейсон оказался рядом и схватил Джейсона на грудки. Тот конечно знал, что его старший брат порой бывает яростным и пугающим до дрожи, сам несколько раз был тому причиной, но честно не предполагал, что его почти невинная шутка приведет к этому.

— Успокойся, Дикки. Чего ты так завелся? — Джейсон старался говорить спокойно и мягко положил свои руки поверх рук старшего парня. Совсем немного, но ярость отступила.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что Бэтмен здесь?

— А должен был? — искренне удивился Тодд. — Я думал, ты знаешь и намеренно меня сюда привел. Я лишь добавил картинке звуковое сопровождение.

— С какого перепуга я стал бы трахаться с тобой на глазах у Бэтмена!?

— Мне-то откуда знать? Я и так через раз понимаю, что твориться у тебя в голове. Может, у тебя фетиш новый появился.

Дик фыркнул, но хватку ослабил, вместо этого он уткнулся лбом в грудь Тодда.

— Прости, просто это все так внезапно. И нет, я не знал, что Брюс где-то рядом, — он внезапно громко простонал: — Вот черт, неловко-то как вышло…

— Не переживай, — Джейсон, неожиданно для них обоих, нежно погладил брата по голове. — Думаю, Брюс и так догадывался, что его мальчики выросли и хотя бы иногда трахаются.

— Но не друг с другом же!

Столько возмущения прозвучало в этой фразе, и Джейсону пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы угомонить стремительно растущую ярость. Кровь от головы отлила, чтобы вновь собраться у него между ног, а все потому, что Дик слишком близко к нему прижимался.

— Я бы мог обидеться, но не стану. Сделаю скидку на слишком быстрый переход от оргазма к стрессу. — Дик поднял на него удивленный взгляд, но объяснять что-либо он не собирался, и, раз подвернулась возможность, легко поцеловал его в губы. — Вместо этого у меня есть к тебе эксклюзивное предложение, — в глазах Дика появилось любопытство. — Как насчет оставить к чертовой матери этот скучный патруль и вернуться домой? Закажем пиццу или суши или любую другую вредную жратву, а затем я еще пару раз тебя хорошенько оттрахаю.

— Ну, если целых пару раз, как я могу отказаться, — рассмеялся Грейсон, но прежде чем Джейсон опять начал закипать, звонко чмокнул его в нос.

— Ненавижу тебя, Найтвинг!

— Тоже люблю тебя, Крылышко.


End file.
